RENT Poems
by Musetta31
Summary: Yet another english assignment, in which our poems had to be themed. Theme of choice this time? None other than RENT, Jonathen Larson's magical creation.
1. Cinquain Poem Lovers

_I own nothing, it's all the property of the wonderful Jonathen Larson. But, I was given a project for my creative writing class in which I had to write six poems around a theme. Similar to the Sweeney Todd poem set, the RENT poem set is my personal ideas and opinions of the play, based around Larson's characters. This one is based around Maureen and Joann._

_To days of inspiration..._

Couple.  
Loving, hating.  
One flirts while one just sees.  
Anger flashes, break up, make up.  
Lovers.

_And that's all from me this time. For the format of any of these poems, please message me and I'll give you the format I had to follow. Thanks readers and reviewers!! There's only now, there's only here..._


	2. Concrete Poem AIDS

_I own nothing, it's all the property of the wonderful Jonathen Larson. But, I was given a project for my creative writing class in which I had to write six poems around a theme. Similar to the Sweeney Todd poem set, the RENT poem set is my personal ideas and opinions of the play, based around Larson's characters. This one is based around the whole group._

_This poem is a little different from the others. The idea was to end up with an image in the end, and mine spelled out AIDS. The statements that make up each letter are where the breaks are._

_To days of inspiration..._

Affecting us all one by one over time.  
It's taking just four leaving three, four who care.  
So much life left, so little time. Tell them you'll  
Miss all the laughs, all the dreams you shared.

_And that's all from me this time. For the format of any of these poems, please message me and I'll give you the format I had to follow. Thanks readers and reviewers!! There's only now, there's only here..._


	3. Diamonte Poem Opposites

_I own nothing, it's all the property of the wonderful Jonathen Larson. But, I was given a project for my creative writing class in which I had to write six poems around a theme. Similar to the Sweeney Todd poem set, the RENT poem set is my personal ideas and opinions of the play, based around Larson's characters. This one is based around Angel and Collins._

_To days of inspiration..._

Angel  
Energetic, Competitive  
Drumming, Kissing, Living  
Musician, Lover, Teacher, Anarchist  
Yelling, Showing, Searching  
Calm, Reflective  
Collins

_And that's all from me this time. For the format of any of these poems, please message me and I'll give you the format I had to follow. Thanks readers and reviewers!! There's only now, there's only here..._


	4. Haiku Poem Moonlit Dance

_I own nothing, it's all the property of the wonderful Jonathen Larson. But, I was given a project for my creative writing class in which I had to write six poems around a theme. Similar to the Sweeney Todd poem set, the RENT poem set is my personal ideas and opinions of the play, based around Larson's characters. This one is based around Mimi._

_To days of inspiration..._

Dancing in the moon,  
Begging, "Take me out tonight."  
He says not tonight.

_And that's all from me this time. For the format of any of these poems, please message me and I'll give you the format I had to follow. Thanks readers and reviewers!! There's only now, there's only here..._


	5. Image Poem Rent

_I own nothing, it's all the property of the wonderful Jonathen Larson. But, I was given a project for my creative writing class in which I had to write six poems around a theme. Similar to the Sweeney Todd poem set, the RENT poem set is my personal ideas and opinions of the play, based around Larson's characters. This one is based around Benny._

_To days of inspiration..._

A sneaky, shady landlord  
Demanding previously unwanted rent  
From former friends of his in the dark of his old loft.

_And that's all from me this time. For the format of any of these poems, please message me and I'll give you the format I had to follow. Thanks readers and reviewers!! There's only now, there's only here..._


	6. Sestina Poem Film and Song

_I own nothing, it's all the property of the wonderful Jonathen Larson. But, I was given a project for my creative writing class in which I had to write six poems around a theme. Similar to the Sweeney Todd poem set, the RENT poem set is my personal ideas and opinions of the play, based around Larson's characters. This one is based around Roger and Mark._

_To days of inspiration..._

The camera never leaves his hand.  
The guitar's always in his.  
Yet, there's always room for  
The warmth of a friend there,  
Between the man and his film,  
Between the man and his song.

It all started with a song,  
One from his own hand.  
As Mark gets it all on film,  
Roger sees the demise is his.  
April left him all alone there  
With AIDS, withdrawal, and no one to live for.

Little did he know, Mark was there for  
Him, there to capture the song  
That Roger called his life. He was always there,  
Through shakes, shivers, sickness, holding his hand.  
For six months, Roger's withdrawal left his  
Camera untouched, no thoughts spared to his film.

Then came better health and a new film.  
Mark went searching for something to hope for  
While Roger sought one song to call his,  
Until a tiny little dancer came, singing her song  
With a smile in the moonlight and a candle in her hand,  
But her heart just wasn't there.

As Roger would see, her health wasn't there,  
And it was all captured on film.  
With his camera ever in hand,  
Mark hid in his work. For  
While the dancer's eyes gave Roger his song,  
Mark wished that they were his.

The dancer fell, like April, leaving Roger to his  
Guitar. Mark held the broken man there,  
Playing back a familiar song  
As it sounded from the film.  
Then Roger saw what he lived for,  
There with Mark, hand in hand.

Mark feels cold gravestone now, instead of Roger's hand in his.  
The musician he lived for died in the loft, in his arms, there,  
But Mark's happy, for he was Roger's last love. A perfect pair. Film and song.

_And that's all from me this time. For the format of any of these poems, please message me and I'll give you the format I had to follow. Thanks readers and reviewers!! There's only now, there's only here..._


End file.
